Love Conquers All
by angmid36
Summary: Kelly and Dylan are dating but what happens when Brenda return to town with her new fiance' and Kelly finds herself attacted to him will she give in to temptation? Also find out what caused Dylan and Brenda's break up in London? CH 2 Now Up! Please Review
1. Troubles Brewing

This story takes place six months after David and Donna's wedding. Dylan and Kelly have been seeing each other ever since the wedding and Kelly has been pressuring Dylan to conceding the idea of getting married but he has been resisting the idea. Problems arise after Brenda returns with her fiancé and Dylan realizes that he is still in love with her but doesn't want to ruin her new life? Will Dylan agree to marry Kelly? Why is Kelly all of a sudden in such a rush to get married? What will happen when Kelly finds herself becoming attracted to Brenda fiancé will she given to that attraction? What will happen if she does? Also what caused Dylan and Brenda's breakup in London? And Dylan and Brenda be able to remain just friends or will an old flame be reignited between them? Let me know what you would like to see happen. Please Review!

CH 1 Troubles Brewing

At the Peach Pit Kelly is trying to talk Dylan into getting married but he doesn't see any point of them rushing into anything. Dylan wants to know why all of a sudden Kelly is in such a rush to get married when they agreed that would take things slow. Kelly tells Dylan that they have been seeing each for the past six months and she is getting tired of waiting. She feels like she is that last one to get married. First Andrea got married than Donna and now Brenda is engaged. At the mention of Brenda engagement Dylan becomes silent and moody. When Kelly accuses Dylan of still having feelings for Brenda Dylan denies it. When Brenda had first returned six weeks earlier Kelly had been afraid that she would lose Dylan to Brenda knowing how close they once use to be. And while she had been relieved to find out that Brenda was engaged to somebody else, she can't shake the feeling that something is going on between Dylan and Brenda that she doesn't know about. She had asked Dylan about it but he refused to give her a strait answer. She thought that she would have Dylan all to herself. But than after she had met Evan she had found herself becoming more and more attracted to him. She knows it's wrong but can't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him. She shouldn't be thinking what she is after what happen with Dylan but she can't help it. Evan is engaged to Brenda and Kelly is in love with Dylan. And she is not about to risk ruining her friendship with Brenda again. She knows that Brenda would never forgive her after what happened with Dylan. And Kelly thinks that once she is married to Dylan she will forget about Evan. Kelly is angry when Dylan informs Kelly that he won't be pressured into get married. And when Kelly once again when tries to get Dylan to tell her what is going on with Brenda. Before storming out Dylan warns Kelly to drop the subject because he has told her once before not to bring the subject up anymore. After Dylan leaves Kelly goes home.

On his way back to his hotel room Dylan's mind goes back to the night of Brenda's welcome home party. Everybody had been at the Walsh house. Everything seemed to be fine until Janet had brought Maddie downstairs and as much as she tried to Brenda couldn't hid the pain in her eyes. He had seen it the minute that Brenda had seen Janet with Maddie. She had tried to act like nothing was wrong and at first nobody else seemed to notice. But after Janet had put Maddie to bed and came back downstairs, David and Donna had announced that they were expecting. After hearing David and Donna's news it had all been too much for Brenda who had run from the room in tears. Everybody including Brenda's fiancé had been confused by Brenda's reaction everyone except for Dylan who Kelly had noticed wasn't confused by Brenda reaction and asked Dylan what was going on with Brenda. When he hadn't answered her question Kelly had deiced that she would find out for herself and told Dylan she was going to talk to Brenda. Dylan had snapped at Kelly and told her to leave Brenda alone. After Kelly went to talk to Donna instead Dylan had went to look for Brenda. He had found her in the kitchen. Brenda had thought that someone was coming into the kitchen with a bunch of questions that she is not ready to answer even after all this time. After Dylan walked into the kitchen he let Brenda know it was only him. As Dylan walks into his hotel room He knows that at the time Brenda would not want to answer anyone's questions any more the he does? But he also knows that they won't be able to avoid the questions for ever? He also knows that sooner or lather they will also have to deal with what happened. Because all they have been doing ever since has been trying to avoid what had happened.

Meanwhile in her apartment Brenda's is arguing with Evan he wants them to get married and start a family. Something that Brenda is not ready for just yet. She had promised that once they were married than they would start a family. They have been engaged for over a year and Brenda has not yet set a date for their wedding. When Evan had wanted to know why Brenda is hesitating about setting a date she wouldn't give him a clear answer. Ever since she had started sleeping with Evan she has been taking birth control pills but every time he wanted to make love Brenda would make sure there would be no chance of her getting pregnant. Even though she was taken birth control pills she would push Evan away anytime the risk of pregnancy was possible because she knows that birth control is not 100 percent effective. Brenda won't risk getting pregnant again. Not after what happened last time. After discovering that Brenda has been secretly taken birth control pills behind his back Evan decided to force Brenda hand and switched her birth control pills with fakes. He intends to get Brenda pregnant and then maybe she will set a wedding date. Tonight when Evan tried to make love to her she had pushed him away once again. While he didn't confront her with his discovery he beings to wonders if he ever even knew Brenda at all first she didn't want to move to California and after they moved to Beverley Hills he found out that she had lived there before and met old friends of hers people she has never mentioned to him it also makes him wonder what else she is keeping from him as he storms out.

After Evan had stormed out of their apartment Brenda had broken down and cried as she couldn't escape the memories of three and a half years earlier and the day that she had lost her and Dylan's son. Brenda had been six months pregnant when she had went in premature labor and while the doctor had tried to prevent the contraction it hadn't worked and she had given birth to a stillborn little boy. When the contraction hadn't Brenda had got the feeling that something was wrong. And when she had become hysterical the doctor had gave her something to calm her down but the contraction got so bad that Brenda had pasted out and when she had woken up the doctor had told her that her baby had been stillborn. While the pregnancy had come as an unexpected surprise to both of them they had both wanted the child. But after the death of their son Dylan and Brenda had drifted apart. At a time when they should have been there for each other they were torn apart by their grief. Dylan started drinking again and Brenda had thrown herself into acting. She had taken any role she could just to get away from home. She had want to talk to Dylan but she couldn't she didn't want to cause he more pain so she throw her self into her work. And one day she came back from tour and found a note from Dylan telling her that he was leaving. They had drifted so far apart that there was no turning back.

Brenda's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door when Brenda opens the door she finds Donna standing there. She knows why Donna is there and after letting her in and closing the door. Donna asks Brenda the one question that Brenda knew was coming. Donna wants to know Why Brenda has been avoiding her ever since the night of her welcome home party several weeks earlier? Brenda can't help but notice the pain in Donna's voice and she knows that she owes Donna an explanation about the way she reacted to Donna's news the night of her welcome home party and for putting Donna off ever time she has call and wanted to get together with Brenda and do something. She just doesn't know if she will be able to tell her what is going on with her but she also knows that she has to try no matter how hard it is going to be. Brenda starts by telling Donna it may seem like she isn't happy for her and David, but she reassures her that she is it just after seeing Maddie with Janet and then finding out about Donna pregnancy brought back some very painful memories for her. Brenda's voice starts to shake as she tells Donna about the lost of her own baby three and a half years earlier and how after the lost of their baby had torn her relationship with Dylan apart at a time when they should have been there for each other Brenda had pushed Dylan away. Brenda tells Donna that even though the doctor told her that she could have other children but Brenda was afraid of get pregnant again after losing her son because she was afraid that the same thing might happen again. The doctor didn't know why her son had been still born and they couldn't guarantee that it wouldn't happen again. Brenda tells Donna that she wants a child more than but she couldn't bear it if she got pregnant again and only to wind losing another baby. Donna tells Brenda that it must not have been easy for her to talk about the lost of her child, but she glad that she did. Donna apologizes to Brenda for the way she just announced her pregnancy at Brenda's welcome home party. She had notice how Brenda reacted to seeing Janet with Maddie she just didn't think that her news would upset Brenda so much. Donna tells her that Dylan never said anything after he returned. Brenda tells Donna that she has nothing to apologize for she had no way of knowing what happened. Except for David Brenda asks Donna not to say anything to anyone except about what happened, because Brenda thinks it should come from her. She tells her that Brandon doesn't even know about it yet. Before Donna leaves she promises Brenda that she won't say anything to anyone but David. Donna tells Brenda that if she ever needs to talk that she can call her.

Meanwhile Evan is driving around trying to cool down, but he can't seem to forget about his problems with Brenda and wonders why every time he tries to get close to her she pushes him away.

They had only been dating for two months when he got the job in California and he had proposed. He had thought that he meet the women of his dreams but now he is finding that he doesn't know Brenda the way he thought he did. The night her friends throw the welcome home party was the first time he found out that he didn't know Brenda the way he thought he did. It was the first time he met her brother or his friend and he got the feeling that there was more going on between Brenda and Dylan than she has admitted to him. She had clamed that her and Dylan were just friends but Evan saw the way that Dylan kept watching Brenda the whole time. After finding seeing Brenda reaction first to seeing Steve and Janet and than hear David and Donna she had went running out of the room. And Evan never knew why and soon after Dylan also disappeared. Evan had found himself feeling out of place and while he had been waiting for Brenda to return he had found himself talking to Kelly. And the past few weeks anytime he has run into her he has found himself becoming more attracted to her even though he is engaged to Brenda. He has even innocently

flirted with her a few times although she has pushed him away even though he did notice that she is also attracted to him also. He knows he is probably asking for trouble going over to Kelly's especially after Brenda latest rejection but he needs some answers and he thinks Kelly can give him some answers because it is obvious that he not going to get any from Brenda. He doesn't know what to make of Brenda rejection and he is being get the feeling that Brenda has feelings for Kelly's boyfriend and he wants to know what is going on.

Ch 2 Brenda and Dylan continue to be tormented by their past in London. Also will Evan and Kelly give in to temptation? Please Review!


	2. Tempted

Evan and Kelly share a passionate kiss when he shows up at her apartment unexpectedly. Dylan and Brenda continue to be haunted by their past in London. Please Review!

Ch 2 Tempted

After his fight with Brenda Evan had ended up driving around before he pulled up outside of Kelly's apartment totally unaware of the hour. Evan gets out of his car and goes up to the door and knocks. While inside Kelly is awaked by a knock on her door at first she thinks that it's just the same dream that she has been having for the last few nights.

For the last few night Kelly has been having passionate dreams of her and Evan making love after he had showed up at her apartment after he shown up at her apartment unexpectedly. As she tries to go back to sleep the knocking continues Kelly looks at the clock and sees that it's almost 1am in the morning after realizing that the knocking is not going to stop Kelly gets up and put on her bathrobe and goes to answer the wondering who could be knocking on her door at this time of night. Kelly goes and opens the door and she is shocked to find Evan standing there just like in her dream.

Meanwhile in his hotel room Dylan is unable to get any sleep because he can't escape the memories of the night that he and Brenda lost their son it shouldn't have happened.

A few nights before their son had been stillborn they had been out for dinner when they had left the restaurant to go it had been dark and it was pouring down rain. They had been heading home when they were involved in a car accident the car that had hit them had come out of nowhere the driver didn't have their lights on and had run a red light the driver had been drunk. Dylan can't stop thinking that he should have seen the car coming and been able to avoid the accident and thinks that if the accident wouldn't have happened and that their son would still be alive.

At first after the accident had happened everything appeared to be alright Dylan had escaped injury and except for a few bruises Brenda and the baby seemed to be alright and after Brenda had been examined by a doctor they had sent her home tell them that Brenda and the baby were both fine after the accident. But then a few days lather Brenda had unexpectedly starting having contractions and then the baby had been stillborn.

After Brenda had been released from the hospital after their son's death Brenda had thrown herself into her work taking one acting job after the other spending more and more time away from home. When she was home which wasn't very often Dylan had wanted to talk to Brenda about what had happened but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to add to Brenda's pain by dumping his guilt on Brenda or that's the way that he had seen it at the time. Instead of talking to Brenda he had stared drinking again to block out the memories of the accident the he believes that he should have been able to prevent and while he still hasn't been able to stop blaming himself for the accident he has began to deal with the lost. Dylan has been attending a support group for parents who lost a child.

Back at Kelly's apartment Kelly has just let Evan in and she wants to know why he is there so late. Evan tells Kelly that he wants to talk to her about Brenda. He tells her that lately all he seems to do is fight. Evan has sensed that there is something going on between Dylan and Brenda and he wants to know if Kelly knows what it is. He tells he that every time he try's to talk to Brenda about it she tells him it nothing and becomes distance. But he can't shake the feeling that there is some sort of connection between Dylan and Brenda that every body seems to know about but him.

Evan asks Kelly if she has any idea what is going on. Kelly knows just how Evan feels while she may not know the reason why Brenda is being so aloof she dose know what it feels like to be in Evan's position because she is in exactly the same position. You think that she should be use to it by now after all this isn't the first time that she has felt like Dylan and Brenda's relationship isn't over like Dylan has claimed in the past or now? Kelly's not sure she should be tell Evan about Dylan and Brenda past relationship but it is obvious that Evan doesn't know about Brenda past with Dylan. As far as he knows Evan thinks that Brenda and Dylan are just old friends.

When Evan asks Kelly if Brenda was ever involved with Dylan she can't deny it. Kelly is surprised that Brenda has never told Evan about her past in California. Evan tells her that Brenda has never mentioned anything about her past at all until she found out that they were moving to California than all she had told Evan when she found out that they were moving was that she had went to High School in Beverly Hills. At the time she had not known that was were they would wind up when they moved to California.

Ever since he has met Brenda she has never talk about her past and when they had moved to California Brenda has been even more reluctant to talk about her past even more so when he asks her about her relationship with Dylan. Anytime he mentions Dylan Brenda becomes withdrawn and refuse to talk about her

relationship with Dylan all she will tell him is that he is an old friend but that not the impression that he has gotten every time they have been around each other. Evan has notice how Dylan looks at Brenda when he thinks that no one else is looking.

Kelly tells Evan that she has also noticed that Dylan has been looking at Brenda like a love sick puppy even if she is engaged to someone else. Kelly had tried telling herself that she was just imaging things but she has seen that look several times before. Even though she should doesn't think that it is her place she decides that Evan needs to know what he is up against. Kelly tells Evan that Dylan is Brenda first love. She knows what's it is like to love somebody who is not completely yours although that person is with you at the moment. Kelly also tells him that no matter what happens between them Dylan and Brenda will always share some sort of strong connection. And she can't help but feel that what ever happened between them in London hadn't happened then they would still be together.

When Evan asks Kelly if she know why Brenda and Dylan broke up. Kelly admits that she doesn't know what happened between them in London but that back in high school she was a big part of the reason that they had broken up besides the fact that Brenda's father didn't like Dylan dating his daughter. Kelly tells him that the summer before their senior year of high school Brenda's parents had sent her to Paris for the summer to get her away form Dylan because her father felt that thing were becoming to serious between them. While Brenda was in Paris Kelly tells Evan that she went after Dylan because she had fallen in love with him.

Meanwhile at Brenda's apartment after Donna had left Brenda had finally fallen asleep only to be awakened by the same dream she has had several times since her baby had been stillborn. Dylan and Brenda had just returned home from the hospital with their new baby. They both finally been happy and it seem like after everything they had been though they finally had everything they both ever wanted. After Brenda had feed and put the baby to bed. Dylan and Brenda had went to bed themselves and getting some sleep before being awaken by the baby crying. Brenda had woken up at hearing a baby crying and had gotten up and went into the nursery and went over to the crib and bent over to pick up the crying then reality hit as her hand went to her flat stomach and Brenda realized that there is no baby that she had lost him.

The night she had lost her baby she had also lost her dream of having the family she has always wanted. She had thrown herself in to acting to escape pain and memories of her loss. She had thought that if she didn't think about it or talk about then she would just be able to able to go on with her life.

But that didn't happen when she had returned from one of her acting role she had found that Dylan had left her. Before she had left Dylan had wanted Brenda to stay and face their loss instead of always running away. Dylan had needed and waited to talk to Brenda about what had happened but when Brenda had told that she was leaving on tour once again they had wound up get into a huge fight. Dylan had told Brenda that he need to talk to her and wanted her to stay home for awhile. Brenda had refused to cancel her tour Brenda when seen that Dylan had been drinking again and had told Dylan that they would talk when she returned if he stayed sober long enough. As Brenda headed out the door Dylan had yell after her saying that he wouldn't be drinking again if she would stopping shutting him out and running away all the time.

At the time Brenda had not thought that she was running away from anything but that had been exactly what she had been doing. She had not realized it at the time but she could not deal with the pain or emptiness that she was feeling at the time so she had went in to deep denial and her feelings. Throwing herself into her work was the only way she knew how to cope with her loss at the time she just never thought that after losing her child that she would also lose Dylan. And now three and a half years later Brenda is coming realize that what Dylan had said back then had been the truth and she had been running away. But what good does that do now that things are over between her and Dylan. Dylan is with Kelly and Brenda loves Evan and is engaged to him. So why is it that she isn't able to set a wedding date and why is it that every time Evan brings up the subject of starting a family it is not Evan she pictures herself having a family with but Dylan.

Noticing what time it is getting to be Brenda beings to wonder where Evan is and why he isn't home yet.

6:30 am next morning at Kelly's apartment Kelly wakes up to the sound of the shower running as Kelly recalls the events of the night before after Kelly had told Evan about how she always felt like she was competing with Brenda for Dylan she had been completely caught off guard when all of a sudden Evan had starting kissing her. Kelly knows that she shouldn't have let it happen but she didn't have the strength or will power to resist she had seen how Evan had been looking at her and when he had kissed her she didn't want it to stop and it hadn't with all thoughts of both Dylan and Brenda out of their mind Evan and Kelly had wound up in Kelly's bed where they had made love until early this morning.

Kelly's thoughts are interrupted when Evan comes out of the bathroom and tells Kelly that he has to go. Although Kelly doesn't want him to go she knows he has too. Neither of them have any regents about what happen between them and neither one of them plan on telling Brenda what happened. As Evan is leaving Kelly's apartment a car pulls up and as Dylan gets out of his car he sees Evan getting into his car and drive off. As Dylan pull up to Kelly apartment and he seen Evan leave as he wonder what Evan is doing leaving Kelly's apartment at this time of the morning.

Ch 3 Evan and Kelly's affair continues and Dylan confronts Evan with what he saw. Please Review!


End file.
